The Six Genesis Riders Appear!
The Six Genesis Riders Appear! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man is working on the four Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver, Blue Genesis Driver, Red Peach Energy Lockseed, Red Durian Energy Lockseed, Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed, Green Budou Energy Lockseed, Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed to Kiera, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani. Transcript *(This episode begins at Stark's lab) *(Iron Man is finish the four Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver, Blue Genesis Driver, Red Peach Energy Lockseed, Red Durian Energy Lockseed, Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed, Green Budou Energy Lockseed, Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed and is complete) *'Iron Man': Finish. *(Back with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': What is Iron Man exactly doing? *'Rigby': He is finish something on the lab? *'Dan Zembrovski': Was he busy? *'Troll Moko': Why, yes he is, Dan. *'Randy Cunningham': Was he working on something? *'Howard Weinerman': That's right. He is working on something. *(Iron Man with the four Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver, Blue Genesis Driver, Red Peach Energy Lockseed, Red Durian Energy Lockseed, Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed, Green Budou Energy Lockseed, Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed arrives) *'Captain America': Tony, what you got there? *'Iron Man': Oh, this? It's the four Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver, Blue Genesis Driver, Red Peach Energy Lockseed, Red Durian Energy Lockseed, Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed, Green Budou Energy Lockseed, Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed. *'Hawkeye': Ah, yeah? *'Iron Man': Yeah. I'm going to give it to Kiera, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani. Here. *(Iron Man hands Kiera, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani the four Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver, Blue Genesis Driver, Red Peach Energy Lockseed, Red Durian Energy Lockseed, Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed, Green Budou Energy Lockseed, Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed) *'Kiera': Thanks. *'Iron Man': No problem. Can you do it your own? *'Lynda Carolton': Of course we can. *(At outside) *'Firila Din': Look it's Dayu! *'Asuko Kudo': She is destroying the city! *'Minazuka Karly': Let's go! *'Red Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Red Durian Energy Lockseed': Durian Energy! *'Yellow Banana Energy Lockseed': Banana Energy! *'Green Budou Energy Lockseed': Budou Energy! *'Gold Melon Energy Lockseed and Blue Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Kiera, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani': Transform! *'Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver and Blue Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Peach Energy Arms! Durian Energy Arms! Banana Energy Arms! Budou Energy Arms! Melon Energy Arms! *(Kiera, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani transform into Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin and Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin) *'Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin': Let's go! *(Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin and Dayu are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika': You're finished, Dayu! *'Genesis Drivers, Gold Genesis Driver and Blue Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Peach Energy Squash! Durian Energy Squash! Banana Energy Squash! Budou Energy Squash! Melon Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin and Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin kicks Dayu) *'Dayu': Aah! *(Dayu is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin': We did it. *'Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin': Yeah! *'Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin': Let's get to the tower. *(At Stark's lab) *'Amanda Highborn': There was a break in of the unfinished prototype Driver? *'Iron Man': There sure was. And this is gonna be a major set back. I'll have settle for the prototype... *(Iron Man groaned as he began to poke his pencil onto a piece of paper) *'Iron Man': Ugh... *'Kal Hyugu': You want us help to finish the unfinished prototype Driver? *'Iron Man': Sure. *(Smart Team writes the unfinished prototype Driver and finished it) *'Iron Man': Well done, you finish the unfinished prototype Driver. *'Sage Karasukumo': Thanks. What exactly called the unfinished prototype Driver? *'Iron Man': The Sengoku Driver. *'of The Six Genesis Riders Appear!' Trivia *This episode takes place before Carlton! The First Transformation!. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited